Candyce and Chrom
by Angel00x
Summary: Just a little story I wrote for my dear friend Candyce. I hope you like it.


The warmness of the afternoon sun had shone on Chrom and Candyce. The two had been separated from their party two days ago after a brief skirmish between some bandits and thieves. They were forced to retreat as they were outnumbered and short on supplies. If any of them were to be hurt they wouldn't be able to take care of it until they reach the next village which was still a day away. Chrom gritted his teeth at the thought. Candyce walked silenty, looking off into the distance.

I'm sure they're fine, Frederick is with them they're not without guidance Chrom said to her.

Candyce turned to face him and flashed her famously charming smile "yeah!" she exclaimed and the two continued their way through the wilderness.

(3 hours later)

The sun was beginning to set, Candyce basked in the warm orange glow as Chrom set up a makeshift tent out of cloth and sticks.

Could you fetch some firewood? He asked.

She nodded and went off into the distance

Finally Chrom was alone. "Dammit" he said under his breath in a frustrated manner. Chrom had been alone with Candyce before but never for this long. He began feeling all sorts of emotions as they spent more time together and he could not understand why. He also began to notice small things about her. For example: each time they talked he noticed how remarkable her smile was and how his chest tightened each time he saw it, he noticed how much her dark eye's resemble the earth as it had rained; he becomes hypnotized by them until she begins to question why he is staring at her. When he saw the way she looks at the setting sun he would often find himself smiling. He sighed frustratingly wondering what was going on with him. "I should be concerned with getting up both to the village safely" he muttered to himself. Still now all his thoughts seem to be of her. "Candyce" he whispered softly

"Yes?" she replied carrying large amounts of wood.

Whaaa he yelled out in surprise and he stumbled backwards; landing on the makeshift tent.

Candyce let out an uncontrollable laugh and set the sticks down besides a tree. She made her way towards Chrom who now looked as he was ready to die of embarrassment. She held out her hand "are you alright?" she said still giggling over the whole thing. Chrom took her hand and got up "yeah I'm alright" he replied his face now red from embarrassment.

I guess we'll be sleeping under the stars tonight huh? She said

Chrom turned to the now destroyed tent filled with holes from the sticks. Yeah I guess so He said.

Candyce giggled oh well I guess it can't be helped she said with a smile

(2 hours later)

After eating their travel rations and talking about battle plans and their friends the two had decided to call it a night.

Don't stay up too late she said to Chrom who was right next to her. We leave at first light she said before letting out a big yawn.

I won't he replied and she nodded tiredly. She crossed her arms and leaned against a tree at the tree behind her at a slight angle and within an instant she was sound asleep.

The sound of the cool night air blowing and the fire crackling were the only sounds that could be heard. Chrom looked at Candyce who was snoring lightly. He felt his heart skip a beat "what am I doing?" he thought to himself. He scooted himself closer to her; "what am I doing?" he thought to himself. He began to feel his chest tighten again; why was he feeling so many emotions whenever he's around her he wondered. He stared at her and noticed her soft brown hair was held back in a loose pontytail, her scent of wild flowers was invigorating and intoxicating. Her smooth pink lips were absolutely temping to him; He was captivated by them. His heart began beating again and slowly he began to close the space between them. He felt his lips tingle with a sense of longing, his heart pounded like a drum as he was only an inch away from her lips. He couldn't help himself anymore; he wanted his lips to meet hers ever so badly.

A branch snapped in the darkness around them and Chrom quickly rose to his feet, drawing his sword and he took his battle stance. He could make out a tall dark figure approaching him. Chrom tighten his grip and clenched his jaw ready for whatever foe he would have to face.

"Hello?" the figure called out. His voice sounded familiar to Chrom and as the figure stepped out into the light he put down his sword.

Frederick! Chrom yelled out happy to see his friend. "Ah I had been wondering where you two had gone!, everyone is worried sick about you two" Frederick replied

Candyce had awoken from her sleep. She was surprised and happy to see that Frederick was standing before her.

I had been scouting the area for any potential dangers when I noticed your campfire. I am glad to see you both safe and sound Frederick said smiling warmly.

Where is everyone else? Chrom asked putting his sword away.

We set up camp not too far from here, If you follow me I can take you there Frederick replied.

Candyce picked herself up and let out a big yawn. Sure lets go she said as she walked over to the campfire to put it out.

"Right then! Shall we?" Frederick replied

Chrom nodded and the trio had began walking. With only the moon to light the way they had to be careful not to get lost. Chrom looked over at Candyce and remembered what he doing before Frederick was showed up. His heart began pounding again. Candyce noticed Chrom looking at her. "What is it she?" Asked smiling softly

Chrom blushed "nothing!" he exclaimed

A shooting star had passed above the trio and they al continued on their way to meet with the other shepherds.

The end


End file.
